List of The MitchyToons Show episodes
This is a complete episode guide for the animated anthology series The MitchyToons Show. The show comprised cartoons from the 1930's to the 1960's. There were all theatrical cartoons released during that period, and only cartoons were included in their full format, although the original theatrical titles were changed when Harvey assumed ownership from Famous. The remainder of the 58 cartoons were either only included as fragments or not included. Jerry Beck formerly explained that the trimming of some cartoons was only done to help each episode fit the half-hour format, and some were excluded from the show either from oversight or because the content of those cartoons could be considered un-PC. Now, Mitchell Beausejour has decided to make a half-hour cartoon show for MBC, a subsidary of ABC Family. All original television-produced shorts on the show were either from later TV cartoons featuring Casper and Popeye, the Film Roman version of Richie Rich, The Baby Show Show, New Cartoons featuring Yogi Bear and Donald Duck, Rembrandt Films cartoons featuring Little Audrey and Tom and Jerry, Beany and Cecil, Lovable Truly, So Hi the Chinese Boy, The Pink Panther, Crazylegs Crane and Garfield and Friends and those were mostly featured in the final two seasons of The MitchyToons Show. Each episode included full cartoons and one "MitchyToon Take" segment. 'Season 1' *'Episode 1:' Little Audrey - The Seapreme Court / Pingu - Pingu Goes Fishing / Yogi Bear - Baffled Bear / Tennessee Tuxedo - Mixed-Up Mechanics *'Episode 2:' Casper - Boo Moon / Barney Bear - Barney's Hungry Cousin / Huckleberry Hound - Bird House Blues / Tennessee Tuxedo - The Lamplighters *'Episode 3:' Baby Huey - Huey's Father's Day / Bugs Bunny - A Hare Grows in Manhattan / Hokey Wolf - Aladdin’s Lamb Chops / Underdog - Safe Waif *'Episode 4:' Buzzy Crow and Katnip - The Awful Tooth / Popeye the Sailor - Parlez Vous Woo / Yakky Doodle - It's a Duck's Life / Rocky & Bullwinkle - Treasure of Monte Zoom *'Episode 5:' Herman and Katnip - Felineous Assault / Tom and Jerry - The Zoot Cat / Pixie and Dixie - Pied Piper Pipe / Commander McBragg - Over the Falls *'Episode 6:' Casper - Ice Scream / Chip and Dale - The Lone Chipmunks / Snagglepuss - The Roaring Lion / King and Odie - The Rat Race *'Episode 7:' Baby Huey - Swab the Duck / Droopy - Droopy's Good Deed / Yogi Bear - Show Biz Bear / Tennessee Tuxedo - The Rainmakers *'Episode 8:' Little Audrey - Aurdey's Baby Talk / Tom and Jerry - Baby Puss / Yogi Bear - The Brave Little Brave / Commander McBragg - Fish Story *'Episode 9:' Herman and Katnip - Northwest Mousie / Woddy Woodpecker - The Woody Woodpecker Polka / Hokey Wolf - Hokey Dokey / Rocky & Bullwinkle - The Ruby Yacht *'Episode 10:' Casper - Good Scream Fun / Pingu - Pingu and the Many Packages / Yakky Doodle - Foxy Friends / Underdog - March of The Monsters *'Episode 11:' Buzzy Crow and Katnip - Better Bait Than Never / Heckle and Jeckle - House Busters / Huckleberry Hound - Jolly Roger and Out / Commander McBragg - Fish Story *'Episode 12:' Baby Huey - One Quack Mind / Popeye the Sailor - Klondike Casanova / Snagglepuss - Remember the Daze / Dudley Do-Right - The Disloyal Canadians *'Episode 13:' Little Audrey - Dawg Gawn / Bugs Bunny - The Grey Hounded Hare / Huckleberry Hound - Postman Panic / King and Odie - Left Alone Leonardo *'Episode 14:' Herman and Katnip - Hide and Peak / Droopy - Dixieland Droopy / Pixie and Dixie - Pistol Packin’ Pirate / Rocky and Bullwinkle - Goof Gas Attack *'Episode 15:' Little Audrey - The Case of the Cockeyed Canary / Daffy Duck - Hollywood Daffy / Snagglepuss - Knights and Daze / Rocky and Bullwinkle - Rue Britannia *'Episode 16:' Baby Huey - Huey's Ducky Daddy / Pingu - Pingu's Visit to the Hospital / Hokey Wolf - Too Much to Bear / Rocky and Bullwinkle - Box Top Robbery *'Episode 17:' Herman and Katnip - A Bicep Built for Two / Popeye the Sailor - Wotta Knight / Snagglepuss - Remember Your Lions / Dudley Do-Right - Marigolds *'Episode 18:' Casper - Dutch Treat / Woody Woodpecker - Under the Counter Spy / Yogi Bear - Prize Fight Fright / King and Odie - Odie Takes a Dive 'Season 2' *'Episode 19:' Casper - Casper Genie / Donald Duck - Canvas Back Duck / Huckleberry Hound - Hookey Daze / Tennessee Tuxedo - A Wreck of Record *'Episode 20:' Baby Huey - Clown on The Farm / Tom and Jerry - Polka-Dot Puss / Yogi Bear - Papa Yogi / Dudley Do-Right - Finding Gold *'Episode 21:' Buzzy Crow and Katnip - As The Crow Lies / Pingu - Sledging / Hokey Wolf - Movies Are Bitter Than Ever / Commander McBragg - The Himalayas *'Episode 22:' Little Audrey - Surf Bored / Donald Duck - The Plastics Inventor / Yogi Bear - Robin Hood Yogi / Rocky & Bullwinkle - Moosylvania *'Episode 23:' Little Audrey - Little Audrey Riding Hood / Sylvester & Tweety - Bad Ol' Putty Tat / Yogi Bear - Hoodwinked Bear / Dudley Do-Right - Saw Mill *'Episode 24:' Herman and Katnip - Ship A-Hooey / Sylvester & Tweety - Tweety's S.O.S. / Pixie and Dixie - Judo Jack / King and Odie - Go and Catch a Falling King *'Episode 25:' Baby Huey - Scout Fellow / Foghorn Leghorn - Leghorn Swoggled / Yakky Doodle - Beach Brawl / The Hunter - The Purloined Piano Puzzle *'Episode 26:' Baby Huey - Pest Pupil / Donald Duck - Early to Bed / Huckleberry Hound - Little Red Riding Huck / Underdog - Simon Says *'Episode 27:' Buzzy Crow and Katnip - The Stupiditious Cat / Tom and Jerry - Tennis Chumps / Yakky Doodle - Railroaded Duck / Tennessee Tuxedo - Giant Clam *'Episode 28:' Casper - Red, White and Boo / Wile E. Coyote and The Road Runner - Stop! Look! And Hasten! / Pixie and Dixie - Jinks' Flying Carpet / Rocky and Bullwinkle - Moosylvania Saved 'Season 3' *'Episode 29:' Buzzy Crow and Little Audrey - Little Dancer / Sylvester & Tweety - Tweety's Circus / Yogi Bear - Big Bad Bully / Tennessee Tuxedo - Telephone Terrors *'Episode 30:' Casper - Spooking with a Brogue / Popeye the Sailor - Popeye's Pappy / Snagglepuss and Yakky Doodle - Live and Lion / Commander McBragg - The North Pole *'Episode 31:' Herman and Katnip - Mousetro Herman / Barney Bear - Cobs and Robbers / Huckleberry Hound - Huck the Giant Killer / Underdog - Go Snow *'Episode 32:' Baby Huey - Git' Along Lil'l Duckie / Tom and Jerry - The Cat and the Mermouse / Snagglepuss - Feud for Thought / Rocky & Bullwinkle - Wossamotta U *'Episode 33:' Casper - Boo Ribbon Winner / Heckle and Jeckle - Flying South / Pixie and Dixie - A Good Good Fairy / Dudley Do-Right - Marigolds *'Episode 34:' Little Audrey - Audrey and the Pirates / Tom and Jerry - His Mouse Friday / Yogi Bear - Tally Ho Ho Ho / Klondike Kat - Secret Weapon *'Episode 35:' Baby Huey - Party Smarty / Pingu - Noise / Yakky Doodle - Dog Flight / King and Odie - The King Camps Out *'Episode 36:' Tommy Tortoise and Moe Hare - Mr. Money Gags / Sylvester and Tweety - Ain't She Tweet / Hokey Wolf - Indian Giver / Dudley Do-Right - Mountie Without a Horse *'Episode 37:' Herman and Katnip - You Said a Mouseful / Bugs Bunny - Rabbit Hood / Yogi Bear - Bears and Bees / Tennessee Tuxedo - Sail Ho! *'Episode 38:' Little Audrey - Hold The Lion, Please / Chip and Dale - Two Chips and a Miss / Yakky Doodle - Happy Birthdaze / Rocky and Bullwinkle - Pottsylvania Creeper *'Episode 39: ' Little Audrey - Sam's Dance Party / Popeye the Sailor - Taxi-Turvy / Yogi Bear - Pie-Pirates / Dudley Do-Right - Mortgaging the Mountie Post *'Episode 40: ' Casper - Spunky Skunky / Tom and Jerry - The Missing Mouse / Huckleberry Hound - Bars and Stripes / Tennessee Tuxedo - Scuttled Sculpture *'Episode 41: ' Casper - Ground Hog Play / Heckle and Jeckle - Off to the Opera / Huckleberry Hound - Cop and Saucer / Rocky & Bullwinkle - Painting Theft See also *''The MitchyToons Show'' *Harvey Entertainment *''Underdog'' *Dudley Do-Right